Arthur and them in Sheep flu pandemic
by Travis 2017
Summary: Another flu pandemic sweeps the world. See what Arthur and them will do. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

Another flu is going around in a pandemic in fact. It is airborn now. It could be like the one in 1918. It was called the Spanish flu in 1918 even though it started in the United States. This one is called sheep flu. It has a new H and N order. It is H 10 N 4. It was never around before. A vaccine will be made for it. And some anti virial medication it won't be like the one in 1918. They are working it now in fact. The egg thing in fact. To make the vaccine to give to them. So yes millions of it in fact.

"This flu will be bad," said Arthur, "What must we do until vaccines are available?"

"Wear mask outside," said Mrs. Read, "Just like we did during the goat flu."

"Good idea mom," said Arthur, "I hope we don't get it or die from a cytokine storm from it."

"I hope not either," said Mrs. Read, "Cytokine storms are very dangerous to the body."

"They sure are," said Arthur, "We need to follow the health guidelines to be safe from that flu."

The health guidelines says wear mask in public, wash your hands, take plenty of vitamin c, sneeze into the bend of your elbow, and take hot showers or baths. So they will follow them the way they said. Vitamin c will help raise their immune system to help fight that for if that flu virus enters into them. If they get it they will give them flu medication both over the counter and prescription drink plenty of fluids and cold compresses on forehead stuff like that so they will live of course.

"Time to wear mask again," said Mrs. Crosswire, "You know them good reusable mask that we bought."

"Yes do to that flu," said Muffy, "I will be glad to wear it again."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Crosswire, "To protect ourselves from that flu."

"Yes of course," said Muffy, "I see Bailey has one already."

"That is true," said Mrs. Crosswire, "He will help you put yours on."

He helped her put her mask on for protection. The health guidelines will pay off. Once the vaccines is available it will save the lives of many people across the world. That strain of the flu is a bad one. It is airborn after all. So they must wear mask until the vaccines are ready. Even though many who would get it will still wear them mask. Which includes The Read family and the rest of them as well. So yes Arthur and his friends will keep wearing mask until the pandemic is over with.

"Fern time to wear them mask again," said Mrs. Walters, "Because the health guidelines says we should."

"Of course mom," said Fern, "The ones that can fit our dog faces that we have being dog people."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Walters, "Here is your mask i will help you put it on."

"Thanks mom," said Fern, "Okay it is on now."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Walters, "Vaccines are being worked on now i heard."

The scientist are working on that vaccine. They hired more people to help them work faster so they can save more lives. The first 18,000 of that vaccines are made but it is for healthcare personal only. The military and government officials and their families will get the next shipments of it. Arthur and them will protest to send some to regular people. Some of them thinks that only wants to save the lives of certain people. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Protest and someone dies

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

That flu reached their area. And Grandpa Dave will get it. The local government officials and he county government officials got the vaccines same as all health care workers and all their family members. Arthur and them are protesting the place where vaccines are made to get that vaccine for them. They decided the workers in education and their family would get the next shipments of that vaccine. The protest went on. They then sent that vaccine to the rich which includes Muffy. So Muffy and them left to get that vaccine. The protest keeps on going until they give that vaccine to regular people there.

"We want the vaccine," said Arthur, "We want the vaccines now."

"Yes give it to us," said Buster, "Do you want us to get it?"

"Like they said," said Francine, "Don't be selective give the vaccine for all."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "We don't want that flu."

"Yes we need it," said Brain, "Do you only want to save certain people?"

They was still be selective and gave it to restaurant workers in the city. The protest went on still. So they gave it to the police and their family same as fire fighters and their family. Then park workers and their family. The big boss came and saw they was being selective so he is having a long talk to them that isn't the way things should go. That children should get that vaccine because they could die if they get it. He also said who told them to be selective. And give it to certain people.

"Who said to be selective?" said the boss, "I just want to know."

"It was him sir," said a worker, "He told us what to do."

"Joe i should have known," said the boss, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Because i like certain people," said Joe, "They go first and the rest will have to wait longer."

"I had it with you," said the boss, "Your fired get out of here!"

He cleaned out his desk and left that place. At home he took out a gun put it to his head after leaving a suicide note and blew his brains out. The boss then gave the vaccines to the protesters first then to all the children who goes to public schools and glenbrook academy. Then to all the other regular and religious private schools after that. Now the children won't get that flu. But some will get the seasonal flu and some will just get colds. Nothing fatal at all. Just regular illnesses.

"We are safe now," said Arthur, "My cell phone is ringing now."

"We sure are,"said Brain, "Better answer the phone dinner must be ready or something."

"Hello mom?" said Arthur, "Or is it dad?"

"It is me honey," said Mrs. Read, "Dinner will be ready soon and then to the hospital grandpa Dave is sick."

"I will be right there," said Arthur, "I hope he doesn't have that flu. Me and my friends got that vaccine anyway."

She is proud of him for what he and his friends won that protest and got the vaccine. And then told him that grandpa Dave does in fact have that flu. Soon his body will go into a cytokine storm that will kill him. He will die and Arthur and his family will be sad. One day later his body went into a cytokine storm in his lungs so they filled them up with fluid and died. They saw him die from it. They are sad now. Next chapter is the wake and funeral for grandpa Dave.


	3. Arthur to get a cold

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

Arthur and them are using rosary beads to pray with. Arthur will only catch a cold not any of the flus like seasonal and the sheep flu. Everyone gets colds that is a very common thing during fall and winter. Buster will get it from him who will give it to Fern until most of them gets it. They will still go to school do to them mask. They are lucky they have them. Molly and Slink will get that flu the sheep flu. One will live and one will die from it. They refused to get that vaccine for some reason or other.

"Molly you need to get it," said James, "After all that flu arrived here in the city."

"I won't get it," said Molly, "Both that flu and vaccine."

"But you might get it," said James, "That man in that casket died from it."

"He is right you know," said Arthur, "You need to get that vaccine just in case."

"I won't get that flu," said Molly, "So i don't need that vaccine."

Slink won't get that vaccine because the church he goes to says that vaccines cause autism. That so called church is a cult. Molly thinks she is immune already. Them two will be sorry because they will get it. Slink will survive and get immunity that way. But Molly will die from it. Arthur and them will get colds and a few from the seasonal flu. Just not the sheep flu. For some reason Bud is barefoot for some reason. They see his toes. Like most people he has ten toes. They don't mind though.

"Why are you barefoot Bud?" said Arthur, "I can see all ten of your toes after all."

"I love being barefoot," said Bud, "I just wanted to be barefoot today."

"He got hurt a bit in them," said D.W., "So that is the real reason he is."

"She is right," said Bud, "I can only walk regular when barefoot until they heal."

"That explains it," said Fern, "I love being barefoot myself i love my feet and toes."

After the funeral they all got barefoot. After they ate the lunch that Mr. Read made. They know that being barefoot is good. Most of them sleep barefoot. And all of them has ten toes. The reason they have ten toes because they are human from the neck down. That means even their private parts are human like. They all have them parts. That males and females are different. Male parts and female parts. They have them but they rarely talk about them. But they do have them after all. They know what they are. And what they will do when they when they get older. They are all at home right now.

"Glad you are barefoot," said Mrs. Read, "You have nice looking feet Arthur."

"I love being barefoot," said Arthur, "And i take good care of them is why."

"It sure shows," said Mrs. Read, "And your toenails looks trimmed."

"I just trimmed them," said Arthur, "I hope i don't catch a cold or flu."

"If you do," said Mrs. Read, "Me and your dad will take good care of you until you get better."

Soon Arthur will get a cold he got from George who has it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Molly dies

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

Arthur now has a cold. Which is common by the way. And Molly caught the sheep flu from an elderly woman who she was taking care of. And Slink got it from a woman who he was taking care of. But one will live and one will die. Slink will live because he would go to the hospital where they will give him antiviral medication from an iv that is made to fight the flu, plenty of vitamin c, the vaccine, and a cool bath to help lower his fever. Arthur just has a cold so he will recover in four days.

"Mom i feel sick," said Arthur, "I think i have a cold."

"I think you have a cold," said Mrs. Read, "You will make a full recovery in four days."

"I think i do as well," said D.W., "So does that mean we stay home today?"

"Go to school," said Mrs. Read, "You two do wear mask after all."

"Glad it is the flu," said Arthur, "Either seasonal or the sheep flu."

Slink is at home feeling very sick with that flu. So they took him to the hospital when they found out he has it and put an antiviral iv that is used to treat the flu and gave him orange juice to drink. After the first dose was given they stripped him naked and put him in the bath to lower his fever. After that put him in a clean hospital gown and gave him that vaccine and before dinner the second dose of that antiviral medication and gave him orange juice and vitamin c rich foods.

"I feel a bit better now," said Slink, "I feel less hot now after all."

"Your temperature feel a bit," said the nurse, "I am sure you will survive that flu you got."

"He does look better," said his mom, "When will he be able to go home?"

"He sure does," said the nurse, "I say he will go home in days up to two weeks."

"Sooner the better," said his mom, "So it will cost our insurance less money."

So they told her they will do their best to make his stay there shorter. So they gave him vitamin c supplements to help raise his immune system. His antibodies now recognize that virus so the first cells that battle viruses now has a better chance of winning the war with that flu. In four days his t cells will join the fight. T cells are the best white blood cells. He won't get a cytokine storm in his body. The next day was breakfast time or orange juice and strawberries. Now we see Molly sick with it. She won't survive that flu because it is now to late to save her from a cytokine storm.

"She is in bad shape," said James, "Mom is she going to die?"

"She sure is in bad shape," said their mom, "So i am afraid she will die from it she might have a cytokine storm."

"I think she is dead," said James, "She stopped breathing after all."

"I am afraid so," said their mom, "It is sure sad losing her."

With her dead added to the list of the ones who died from that flu. Arthur and them heard about that death. They are sad she is dead. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Cure found

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

The time have come for Molly's funeral. She died from a cytokine storm from the sheep flu when cytokines summoned all her white blood cells to her lungs. Her lungs filled with fluids and killed her. Scientist and them are trying to come up with a cure for that flu before more won't die who will catch it. They are coming up with it as fast as they can. But they are working on it. Some are using regular plants, some using un poisonous chemicals, and some is using sea plants to find that cure.

"I hope they come up with a cure," said Arthur, "Sooner than later that is in fact."

"I could help them find one," said Brain, "If they will allow me that is in fact."

"You can always ask," said Arthur, "Them of course after all no harm in asking."

"Okay i will," said Brain, "I will tell them i am very smart."

"Yes you are," said Francine, "You are the smartest in my class."

He told them how smart he is they said yes that he can help them. So they let him work on that cure. James is very sad that his big sister passed away. Brain found the cure in a regular plant. And Arthur and them are glad they got the vaccine. They won't get that flu but two will get a mild flu also known as seasonal flu. Them two will take over the counter medication used to fight the flu along with plenty of vitamin c and lots of rest. Them two is Marina and Carl. They got it a school after all.

"He did it," said the boss, "Found us a cure for that flu."

"Yes indeed," said a scientist, "He could become a scientist that works here someday."

"I also think so," said the boss, "Alan you are a smart child after all."

"Yes i am sir," said Brain, "I hope it gets approved."

"I am sure it will," said the boss, "I know people who works there so i know how it works."

They quickly approved it and pills are being made. Doctor's can prescribe it and pharmacies carry it. The first shipments was made to all the pharmacies in the nation. From the huge chains to small local ones. They are being given to people who has it. But to late for some that is in cytokine storms because they are dying. It is less severe than the 1918 flu. Because more can be done for it now. Treatment is much better and the right vaccine for it. And now a cure for that flu.

"Glad you found a cure for it," said Arthur, "I knew you could do it of course."

"Yes indeed Brain," said Fern, "That is why we call you Brain instead of Alan."

"Mom calls me Alan," said Brain, "But you can call me Brain my nickname."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Because you are very smart."

"You sure are," said Francine, "Mr. Ratburn who is our 4th grade teacher now calls you Alan."

Marina and Carl caught the seasonal flu. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Caring for flu victims

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

Rattles now has that flu. But they caught it on time so they gave him the cure. So he will live and not die. He got it in pill form at home. He needs plenty of rest and vitamin c. So he will be himself in one or two weeks. Arthur agreed to help with people who has it. He is protected by both the vaccine and the mask. He was exposed to that virus after that and killed the virus giving him even more protected. In fact he is immune to it. So he is perfect to help take care of the ones with it to get better.

"I am glad you are recovering," said Arthur, "From that bad flu from that pandemic."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn, "Thanks to the cure and the help you give i will recover fully."

"Same here," said MC, "I am glad you are immune you don't want to get it."

"I am indeed immune to it," said Arthur, "I got the vaccine and exposed to that virus so i am fully immune."

"That is good," said Mr. Ratburn, "I know you have to wear that mask anyway."

It is required for him to wear that mask on his face to cover his mouth and nose. He has to even though he is fully immune while with that flu victims. Francine, Buster, Fern, Sue Ellen, Muffy, Brain, and Binky also helping out. All of them are fully immune. The two that aren't fully immune to it is Jenna, Maria, Alex, and Ladonna. So they won't be helping out. Fern is with her grandma and her roommate is Mrs. Macgrady. And Brain is with Mr. Black who is a teacher at the high school and his son. For some reason the son was looking at his own private parts for some reason or other. Brain wonders why.

"Why are looking at your private parts?" said Brain, "I am sure it looks good but why?"

"I have a tube in it," said that boy, "What is this tube in it?"

"Just your catheter," said Brain, "Because you are very sick it drains your bladder."

"I was wondering why," said that boy, "What is that water and sponge for?"

"For your sponge bath," said Brain, "I will be the one who gives it to you so time to take off your gown."

He gently took out his catheter as well. So he is laying there naked as the day he was born. He is circumcised just after birth. He gave him his sponge bath put a new catheter in him and put a clean hospital gown on him. He had no shame in that because Brain is a boy so he looks the same there. His dad got his turn after that but will allow him to clean that area himself. Fern is now seen with her grandma and Mrs. Macgrady. She is reading them one of her poems.

"That is one of my poems," said Fern, "I sure love making poetry. What did you two think?"

"I sure loved it," said her grandma, "You sure do a good job with them."

"I also loved it," said Mrs. Macgrady, "I feel a bit better now."

"I am glad you do," said Fern, "I think you will recover the fastest."

"I feel i am," said Mrs. Macgrady, "I feel better than yesterday that is for sure."

The doctor took her temperature it fell a degree from yesterday and looks better. Then they gave her a cool bath and then got her in clean hospital gown and gave her the pill which is the cure. So she can keep recovering from that flu. She and Fern's grandma will make a full recovery in fact most there will. But a few will die from it but none that the kids was caring for Buster took care of two kids with it they will recover. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Caring for more

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

The ones that got the cure lived and made full recoveries. They are now immune to it now. That virus began to mutate to be less lethal. Because it is running out of victims to kill. That boy got the catheter took out of his boy part for good. He can now stand to pee again. Arthur and the other boys know that is the way boys pee. They all saw that part of his. The girls it just looks just like it should. But a girl there likes what she sees. She never seen a boy part before after all of course.

"It is average," said Arthur, "Just like mine after all."

"Mine is small," said Buster, "That is why i looked away that time."

"Time to dress me," said that boy, "That girl can't take her eyes of my boy parts."

"I will dress him," said Fern, "If i touch it then it will be by mistake."

"You sure can," said that boy, "I am the only one who can touch it on purpose."

Last thing put on him was his shoes. He will get barefoot at home. He loves being barefoot after all. Like them all he has ten toes. That girl remembers seeing that part of his. He was getting embarrassed because it was exposed in front of them. Not so much with the boys because they have the same parts down there. He takes baths alone he is seven years old after all. Arthur remembers a girl saw his and it was D.W. at Christmas time. So he knows it gets embarrassing after all.

"That flu is changing," said Brain, "It is becoming less lethal after all."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Most of the flu patients are leaving after they recovered."

"They was in good hands," said Brain, "And they got the cure for it now it is becoming less lethal."

"That boy is better," said Fern, "What was his name again?"

"His name is Mark," said Buster, "He was a good patient we played together."

They are glad people are recovering nicely. Some more are coming in but less than before. So they see it is becoming less lethal. Arthur will care for two kids same as Buster and Fern. But the rest will be caring for adults. One of the boys Arthur is taking care of is Alberto who is a friend of his and the other child he is taking care of is W.D. who is friend of D.W. after all. They might be the opposite sex but they share a room anyway. They see it is Arthur and smiled because they like him.

"Hi Arthur," said Alberto, "I heard you will take good care of me and that girl."

"Hi Alberto," said Arthur, "That girl is W.D. Merkels a friend of D.W. of course."

"Yes that is me," said W.D., "What is that you will put in me?"

"Just a catheter," said Arthur, "I know how to put them in people."

"I am ready then," said W.D., "I know you seen female parts because of D.W. and Kate."

He put it in her then Alberto. They have to stay in bed so they have catheters to pee and a bedpan for the other kind. So they will get used to it. They will be there a week or two. Until they recover and then go home. Them two wasn't embarrassed of being exposed in front of him. He or a nurse will bathe them. His shift ends before dinner time. So they have time for him to bathe them in a hour. It is a bed bath so it is a sponge bath after all and they know it.

"Bath time right?" said W.D., "I just want to know."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "The nurse is washing Alberto behind the screen."

"Yes of course," said W.D., "And you will wash me."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "So time to take out that catheter and take off that gown."

She was soon laying naked in that bed. He washed every part of her from her ears to her toes. Next chapter the last patients will arrive. So they will be busy all week long. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Getting better

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

W.D. is now ready for her bed bath. Arthur took off her hospital gown and removed her catheter from her pee hole. She has no shame though. Even if she was covering it up is pointless. She has no shame in front of him. She knows he won't abuse her. She knows he will only touch that part of her only to wash it. It needs to be washed or it will start to smell bad. He is now ready to wash her. Starting with her head and work his way down to her feet and toes. And all inbetween of course.

"Wash my hair good," said W.D., "Even though the only hair you have is eyebrows."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "I do have a thin coating of fur."

"Oh yeah," said W.D., "I forgot we have fur."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Time to wash your behind and female parts now."

"I am ready for it," said W.D., "I trust you after all."

After he washed her he put a new gown and put a clean catheter in her pee hole. She prefers to sit and pee like girls and women do than having a catheter in her that goes all the way to her bladder. She will ask if she can get up to use the bathroom. She hates having to wear that thing. She feels well enough to use the bathroom by using the toilet. So she will ask the doctor if they will let her us the bathroom like the way females do by sitting. She is asking him right now.

"I say yes," said Arthur, "What do you say Doctor?"

"I agree with you," said the Doctor, "You can remove it from her for good Arthur."

"Then i will," said Arthur, "Are you ready W.D.?"

"I sure am," said W.D., "After that i will sit on the toilet and pee."

"It is out now," said Arthur, "You can go use the bathroom now."

She is getting better and better. She will be out in five days in fact. Her fever fell by one, her pain is less and less chills. She is still sick but not as sick as before. She will be happy when she gets to go home. Her parents came to visit her in the hospital. She already peed and she sees them. They are seen wearing mask over their mouths and noses to protect themselves from her flu. She knows why that is. She is glad to see them. They see she looks better than before.

"You look better," said her mom, "Much better and you feel less hot."

"I feel better," said W.D., "Can you check my temperature?"

"I did an hour ago," said the Doctor, "But you do look a bit better so sure."

"That is good," said W.D., "I do feel a bit better than an hour ago."

"It dropped a bit," said the Doctor, "Your flu seems to be going away."

She took a couple of pills one is the cure and the other is a vitamin c tablet. Inside of her lungs the next round of white blood cells which is better joined the fight. It isn't a cytokine storm it is like fighting a regular flu. They killed some of the viruses. And destroyed some infected cells the viruses was using to make more of them. So no more flu viruses are being made. Her immune system is winning. Same thing is going on in Alberto as well. They will make full recoveries.

"Alberto looks better," said Arthur, "Do you feel any better?"

"I sure do," said Alberto, "Just like W.D. here."

"Almost ready for home?" said W.D., "Or do i have to stay longer?"

"Stay a bit longer," said the Doctor, "You are still sick after all."

Next chapter a couple of days passed and they get to go home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Last chapter

Arthur and them in the sheep flu pandemic

* * *

W.D. and Alberto are well enough to go home. They are sill somewhat weak. So they have to eat more food to get better fully. Arthur and them now know the pandemic is over. That virus mutated to become less severe. It became like the seasonal flu. They went out of the hospital into their parents cars. And heading home but took them out to dinner to get better as in stronger. They are glad they made a recovery. They might have a bit of the virus they will all be dead and they recover fully.

"I feel better," said W.D., "Almost like my old self again."

"That is good," said her mom, "You will make a full recovery."

"Arthur helped me get better," said W.D., "Am i right Arthur?"

"You sure are," said Arthur, "Including bathing her in bed."

"That is good," said her mom, "After all he has two sisters."

W.D. can now take baths alone again. She looked down at her naked body and smiled before she got in the bath. She loves the way her body looks. She sees her girl parts she loves the way it looks. The way the skin folds like that there. She loves being a girl. She has a nice smooth front. She knew what she went in for to get clean in her bath. She will admire he body more when she gets out and looks at it from a full length mirror. That shows from her ears to her ten toes on her feet.

"How is your bath?" said her mom, "I just want to know."

"It feels good," said W.D., "You can dry me off when i am done."

"I sure will," said her mom, "I am in here as you can tell."

"In fact you wash me," said W.D., "I don't know what shame is yet."

"That is true, said her mom, "You have a nice girl body."

She got nice and clean her mom washed her from her ears to her to her toes. And all in between including her girl parts. She got dried off and looked a her naked body in the mirror and smiled. She got a clean pear of panties on and her pajamas. It was bedtime for her after all. She got her pill that helps kill some remaining flu viruses. Only a few of them remain. The T cells are there to help find them. She will be cured fully over night when sleeping she was flu free.

"She will make a full recovery," said her mom, "She looks so much better now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said her dad, "She has a good immune system."

"She sure does," said her mom, "She just might make recover fully overnight."

"She just might," said her dad, "She is a lucky girl indeed."

"That she is," said her mom, "She is such a good girl."

She did recover fully overnight like they was hoping for. No more flu viruses in her body. The victims that lived are immune to it now same as the ones that got the vaccine. Will make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
